Superman
The planet Krypton was going to explode, and married scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van determined to build a rocket that they could use to save their unborn son Kal-El in his gestation chamber. They sent him to the less highly advanced planet Earth, where exposure to the yellow sunlight would supercharge his cells into living solar batteries and give him incredible powers, wanting him to reclaim the fullness in life denied by the sterility of Kryptonian culture. He was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas; the kindly couple decided they would adopt and raise him, announcing the child as their own after months of seclusion during a blizzard and naming him Clark Kent. http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/a/af/Superman_0036.jpgClark first tries on the Superman costume.Added by Mrblonde267Clark's abilities increased steadily as he grew up, with super-strength and invulnerability at an early age and the power of flight developing during high school. His adopted parents finally revealed the rocket and his foreign heritage when he was 18, leading Clark to decide that he would become a hero in secret and use his powers to protect innocents without ever revealing himself.[1] During this time he pursued his education at Metropolis University while scratching out a living to put himself through school, losing his accent in the process.[2] He operated this way for seven years until he was forced to save a space-plane in front of crowds of people, then meeting the reporter Lois Lane for the first time at age 25. Deciding that it was time for him to become a public figure, Clark and Jonathan designed a symbol for him to wear while Martha created a costume. In his secret identity, he would drastically change his physical appearance and mannerisms while wearing spectacles so that nobody would suspect he led a double civilian life.[1] During his first costumed adventures in Metropolis, he was given the name Superman by Lois Lane. Clark began his new career as a reporter for the Daily Planet working underneath chief-editor Perry White alongside Lois and cub reporter Jimmy Olsen with Superman's first exclusive interview.[3] The media coverage would eventually attract the attention of corrupt business mogul Lex Luthor, tests Superman and tries to get him on his payroll by withholding support during a terrorist attack. Mayor Frank Berkowitz deputizes Superman to arrest him, and Luthor swears his revenge.[4] Repeated attempts to murder him eventually led to LexCorp developing an imperfect clone named Bizarro. Superman destroys the flawed creature, and his bizarre chemical structure is somehow able to heal Lois' sister Lucy Lane's blindness.[5] Jimmy began using a signal watch of his own design to call Superman whenever he was in peril.[6] Returning to Smallville after many years and sorting out childhood best friend Lana Lang's feelings for him, he is exposed to the rocket once again. This time he receives a message from his birth parents Jor-El and Lara, learning of Krypton for the first time when centuries of knowledge are implanted in his brain. Superman considers his dual heritage, and decides that no matter where he's from, his life on Earth has made him a Human and an American.[7] |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3;height:16.5pt" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 2.25pt;height:16.5pt"| Speed | style="border-top:none;border-left:solid black 1.0pt;border-bottom:none; border-right:solid black 1.0pt;mso-border-left-alt:solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt:solid black .75pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in;height:16.5pt; border-bottom:grey;z-index:3"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4;height:16.5pt" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 2.25pt;height:16.5pt"| Durability | style="border-top:none;border-left:solid black 1.0pt;border-bottom:none; border-right:solid black 1.0pt;mso-border-left-alt:solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt:solid black .75pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in;height:16.5pt; border-bottom:grey;z-index:3"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5;height:16.5pt" | style="padding:0in 7.5pt 0in 2.25pt;height:16.5pt"| Energy Projection | style="border-top:none;border-left:solid black 1.0pt;border-bottom:none; border-right:solid black 1.0pt;mso-border-left-alt:solid black .75pt; mso-border-right-alt:solid black .75pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in;height:16.5pt; border-bottom:grey;z-index:3"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:6;height:16.5pt" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 2.25pt;height:16.5pt"| Fighting Skills | style="border:solid black 1.0pt;border-top:none;mso-border-left-alt:solid black .75pt; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid black .75pt;mso-border-right-alt:solid black .75pt; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in;height:16.5pt;z-index:3"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:7;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"|Stamina | style="width:226.5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="302"|7 |}